


[Podfic] The Art Of Taking Requests

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Come Marking, Embarrassment, Humiliation, Kink Meme, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Possessive Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary:In which Aziraphale makes a very simple request, and Crowley indulges him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 12
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] The Art Of Taking Requests

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Art Of Taking Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777325) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vlow8pkf2s8u1vy/GO_The_Art_Of_Taking_Requests.mp3/file)

**Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

**Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
